


Light

by inkedstarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedstarlight/pseuds/inkedstarlight
Summary: A Wolfstar drabble of post full moons, cuddling, and fluffy love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Music inspires my ideas, creativity, and writing. When I was writing this drabble, I was listening to Sleeping at Last's "Light". It's a beautiful song (all of his are), and I really recommend listening to it/other songs also.  
> Enjoy this extreme fluff!!

It was the evening just after a full moon. A dim light shone through a cottage window and illuminated the snowy street below. The soft glow was coming from a bedroom in the house. Inside, it was silent except for the quiet echo of music. Two men were lying side by side on a bed; their faces just inches apart. Their eyes were closed and faces serene. Legs were tangled, hands were holding, and hearts were pounding. It was impossible to tell whose limbs were whose. Their steady breath mingled together as they lay peacefully together. The soothing voice of Ryan O’Neal was coming from a pair of earphones, one in each of their ears.

The man with black hair pulled into a messy bun opened his dark eyes to look at his companion. Deep love shone through those midnight irises. He lifted his hand and gently caressed the other’s cheek.

“Re,” he murmured softly.

The fairer man kept his eyes closed but tenderly touched the other man’s hand in response. Remus, although content, was skinnier and paler than usual. His scars were more prominent on his pastel skin. It had just been the full moon; one of the most exhausting nights he had to endure every month. Every full moon, he was growing weaker than the last. He had been resting ever since Sirius carried him home in the very early morning after he’d switched back.

“Remember when we first met and you introduced yourself as ‘Lemus Rupin’? You were so goddamn nervous.”

Remus’s lips turned up into a reminiscent smile and he opened his eyes. He loved playing this game. “Remember when McGonagall caught us making out when we didn’t show up to class?”

“Poor McGonnie. She tried so hard to keep a straight face, she really did. Remember when we lost Harry when we were babysitting him?”

“We? I believe that was all you, love. You insisted we make cupcakes for James and Lily’s anniversary and the next thing you know, Harry wasn’t in his crib.” They laughed. “Remember when you charmed a piece of mistletoe to follow me above my head as an excuse to kiss me every minute on Christmas Day?”

“Now that was a brilliant plan. Remember when you fell on your arse after I proposed to you?”

“We were ice skating, what did you expect?”

“Well, I certainly made the most out of you flat on your back.” Remus shook his head and laughed. He sobered when the next song played into his ear. Sirius also stilled at the lyrics of their song. Their hands intertwined and Sirius rested his forehead on Remus’s. They listened for a few moments until Sirius broke the silence.

“Remember when you felt completely worthless? When you had no hope?” Sirius tentatively asked. “When you had no plans for your future because it seemed pointless? When you couldn’t stand another night because merely breathing was exhausting?” He looked into Remus’s eyes with wonder. “I don’t. You made me forget the darkest moments of my life with a single touch.” He let out a soft breath. “I never thought it was possible.”

Remus’s eyes filled with tears. He leaned forward and grazed his lips on Sirius’s scruffy jaw. He slowly moved his mouth down to his neck and breathed him in.

“Kiss me already,” Sirius whispered hoarsely. Remus continued to nuzzle the sensitive part of his neck. “Please,” he begged as he licked his lips. Remus kissed and sucked his neck with infinite tenderness. Sirius’s pleads made him bring his mouth up to the other’s heavily breathing mouth. Their lips finally met and Sirius deepened the kiss. Nostalgia and love passed through their lips, tongues, teeth. Their lips were swollen and raw when they broke apart. They held on to each other with everything they had in themselves. Their song slowly faded away and a new one began.

“I love you.”

_May these words be the first_

_To find your ears._

_The world is brighter than the sun_

_Now that you’re here._

_Though your eyes will need some time to adjust_

_To the overwhelming light surrounding us,_

_I’ll give you everything I have._


End file.
